Welcome To My Life
by Noira Hikari
Summary: For GHARALS/AU/Semuanya hanya berawal dari sebuah pembelaan kecil yang Gaara lakukan, kemudian berkembang menjadi sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh di hati Hinata. Masih bolehkah dia berharap?/Will be TwoShot/RnR please?
1. Hinata PoV

**.**

**.**

"**WELCOME TO MY LIFE"**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto dan semua karakter yang saya gunakan miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Welcome To My Life dipopulerkan oleh Simple Plan**

**Saya hanya minjam karakter dan lagunya. Tanpa ada niat menggunakannya untuk meraih keuntungan. **

**Just for fun!**

**.**

**.**

**For:**

**GHARALS (Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song) Event**

**Sekaligus sebagai b'day fic untuk Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: **

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), Hinata PoV, Judul gak nyambung sama sekali, fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah pembelaan sederhana yang kaulakukan—

"_Hanya bisa membuat seorang perempuan menangis, eh?"_

"_Ini bukan urusanmu, Brengsek!"_

"_Kau memang pengecut, Sasuke."_

"_Jadi, kau mau menantangku berkelahi, heh, Gaara?"_

—lalu rasa itu perlahan tumbuh menghantuiku.

Meski aku tahu kau melakukan semuanya bukan untukku, kau melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri, untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhmu. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menolak rasa yang kurasakan? Yang pasti bukan aku, karena aku tidak pernah berhasil menghapusnya … berapa kali pun aku mencoba.

"_A-ano, Ga-gaara–_san_…."_

"_Hn?"_

Terkadang semua terasa begitu aneh saat aku bersamamu. Bukan, bukan terkadang, tapi, selalu. Segalanya _selalu_ terasa begitu aneh saat aku berada di dekatmu. Padahal tidak ada yang salah denganmu, atau kesalahan memang ada di pihakku?

"A-arigatou_."_

"_Hn."_

Meski kau hampir tidak pernah benar-benar membalas ucapanku, tapi, entah sejak kapan, kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan sebuah pertolongan. Kau selalu datang membantuku dengan caramu sendiri. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa kaulakukan itu?

"_Ga-gaara-_san_, i-ini untukmu."_

"_Hn."_

Konyol, eh? Aku pasti sangat konyol di matamu, tidak terlalu jauh beda dengan kebanyakan _fansgirl_-mu yang lainnya. Atau mungkin … aku lebih konyol dari mereka? Seorang gadis culun yang begitu mengharapkan perasaan lebih dari seorang pahlawan. Begitu, 'kan?

"_Aku dengar Gaara ikut tauran lagi."_

"_Padahal dia tampan, lho. Sayang kelakuannya begitu."_

"_Aku juga dengar dia terkait kasus narkoba tahun kemarin. Tapi, karena ayahnya pejabat, dia berhasil lolos dengan mudah."_

"_Menurutku, dibanding Sasuke, dia itu lebih nakal."_

"_Iya, aku juga setuju."_

Aku tidak peduli dengan kesalahan-kesalahan yang kaulakukan. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan. Karena bagiku, kau tetaplah pahlawanku. Setidaknya, aku tahu kalau di dalam dirimu, kau memiliki hati seperti malaikat. Ya, 'kan?

Aku memang bodoh.

Aku bodoh karena menyukaimu. Aku bodoh karena tidak bisa menghapus perasaan ini. Aku juga bodoh karena masih berharap bisa mendapatkanmu, padahal gadis lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku saja tidak bisa.

Tapi, aku bersyukur.

Bersyukur karena kaulah yang aku sukai. Bukan orang lain, bukan pria lain, bukan siapa pun. Hanya kau, hanya dirimu, hanya seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Karena jika tidak, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sebenarnya seorang Gaara. Mengetahui sisi lain yang kaumiliki. Dirimu yang terluka, dirimu yang merasa terabaikan, dirimu yang rapuh—

—_dirimu yang kini menangis di pundakku._

Aku tidak pernah mengerti, mengapa kau memilih aku untuk menjadi tempatmu mengadu. Mungkinkah aku merupakan orang pertama yang melihatmu menangis? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau yang kini berada begitu dekat denganku adalah seorang Gaara.

Malam ini, semuanya terasa begitu aneh—_tapi, memang disaat ada dirimu, segalanya selalu aneh, 'kan?_

Tanpa sengaja, aku bertemu denganmu di sini. Di salah satu bangku taman yang begitu lengang di musim dingin yang membekukan ini. Awalnya, aku hanya ingin menegurmu—meski awalnya ragu—lalu tiba-tiba kau memelukku dan menangis seperti seorang anak kecil.

Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, hanya dengan mendengar suara tarikan napasmu yang begitu berat, aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tidak perlu kata apa pun untuk menggambarkan semuanya, karena aku tidak terlalu peduli. Satu-satunya yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah kau ada di sini, begitu dekat denganku, berbagi kerapuhanmu yang begitu jarang kautunjukkan.

Entah berapa lama kita di sini, berdiri dalam diam hingga kau akhirnya menghapus semua air matamu, dan membuat jarak di antara kita. Kau tidak mengucapkan apa pun, bahkan di saat kau memutuskan untuk berbalik—pergi.

"Ga-gaara-_san_!"

Saat inilah sebuah kekuatan tak tampak dalam diriku perlahan muncul.

Kau berbalik, menatapku dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit aku artikan. Kurogoh salah satu kantong plastik yang aku bawa, lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju tempatmu berada. Jarak yang telah kaubuat memang sudah cukup jauh, tapi aku tidak peduli, toh, dirimu tetap menungguku di sana.

"I-ini, Gaara-_san_." Aku memberikanmu sebuah kotak kecil berpita cokelat. "Selamat Natal, _ne_."

Kau terdiam cukup lama, memandangku yang berusaha tersenyum lalu beralih menuju kotak kecil itu selama beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya, kau mengambilnya, dan berjalan pergi—begitu saja.

_Sakit?_

Tidak. Aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Aneh, 'kan? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Saat ini, aku malah tersenyum cukup lebar. Setidaknya, aku berhasil memberikan sebuah hadiah natal sederhana untukmu, lagipula mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat kerapuhanmu.

_Setidaknya ini sudah cukup._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nee-chan_! Ada yang menitipkan ini, katanya untuk _Nee-chan_."

Hanabi memberikanku sesuatu yang terbungkus kado bergambar beruang yang cukup lucu.

"Dari siapa?" Otomatis aku bertanya.

"Kakak yang di sana!" Hanabi menunjuk salah satu meja di restoran kami, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kami memang sedang berada di restoran ini untuk membantu ayah sekaligus mengisi waktu di saat liburan musim dingin yang sudah dimulai sejak beberapa hari sebelum natal.

"Kau yakin?" Aku mengernyit. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, Hanabi."

Aku bisa melihat mata adikku itu sedikit melebar, lalu dia menggeleng. "Tapi, tadi dia ada di sana, kok," ujarnya ngotot.

Aku menghela napas, lalu menerima kado yang cukup besar itu dari tangannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sedikit berharap akan mendapatkan sejenis kartu ucapan serta identitas pengirimnya di dalam.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuka kado tersebut. Di dalamnya, aku bisa melihat sebuah boneka panda besar yang cukup lucu, dan sebuah _note_ kecil berwarna biru. Dengan segera aku mengambil _note_ tersebut, sedikit bertanya-tanya siapa yang memberikan aku kado ini. Setahuku, aku tidak pernah punya penggemar. Seorang gadis culun mana mungkin punya penggemar, 'kan?

_Otanjoubi omedetou, Hinata._

Aku mengerutkan kening saat membaca baris pertama _note_ itu. Ulang tahun? Segera kuraih ponsel yang sebelumnya kuletakkan di dalam saku, tanggal 27 Desember. Ah, ya, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan ulang tahunku sendiri?

_Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kaulakukan untukku._

_Dan maaf hanya bisa memberimu kado seperti ini._

_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberikanmu apa._

_Kankurou bilang, kau mungkin akan menyukai kado ini._

Aku melirik sekilas boneka panda yang kini terlentang di atas lantai ruang khusus pegawai ini. Tidak terlalu buruk. Aku menyukainya, hanya saja … mengapa harus panda? Dan siapa Kankurou?

_Dan aku sungguh berharap kau menyukainya._

_Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan._

_Gaara._

Kutatap lekat-lekat kata terakhir dalam _note_ ini. Gaara? Benarkah ini dari seorang Gaara? Gaara sungguhan? Aku tidak salah baca, 'kan? Tapi sepertinya kata itu tidak berubah meski aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Kata terakhir itu benar-benar bertuliskan nama Gaara.

Entah bagaimana, aku seperti mendapat sebuah kekuatan baru. Aku segera berlari ke luar, berharap menemukan sosok Gaara di depan restoran. Tapi, tentu saja, nihil. Aku tidak berhasil menemukan siapa pun selain orang-orang tak dikenal yang berusaha bersembunyi di balik mantelnya, salju di luar memang cukup tebal.

Meski begitu, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku. Rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dadaku. Ini kali pertama aku mendapat sebuah hadiah darinya, dan pertama kalinya dia berbicara cukup banyak—meski dalam bentuk _note_.

Apakah ini berarti aku memiliki harapan? Bolehkah aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, berharap mungkin bukan sesuatu yang salah, 'kan? Semoga saja ini merupakan awal yang baik untukku, untuk Gaara … untuk kami.

_Setidaknya ini kado terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan. Dan ini, sudah lebih dari cukup._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~TBC~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Huakakaka XD Ini benar-benar fic super ngaco! Pendek banget pula =A=" *pundung***

**Awalnya aku mau bikin fic yang konfliknya agak banyak, tapi gak selesai-selesai T^T *author abal***

**Aku akhir-akhir ini udah nyaman banget pakai Third POV, pindah ke First POV kayak gini benar-benar jadi sulit ternyata. Padahal perasaan dulu aku sukanya pakai First POV lho =w=a *curcol***

**Judul lagunya emang gak nyambung sama fic ini. Bahkan lirik lagunya juga gak nyambung kayaknya. Lagu ini sebenarnya untuk fic-ku yang satunya yang gak selesai2 itu. Aku terlalu malas buat nyari judul baru. *plak***

**Rencananya fic ini akan jadi twoshot. Chapter depannya akan aku publish pas Gaara ultah. Kalau jadi juga sih, kalau gak, terpaksa ini cuma jadi oneshot aja. *duagh***

**Buat kalian-kalian yang suka GaaHina jangan lupa ikutan event-nya yooo.. infonya ada di bioku, atau langsung aja ke grupnya di facebook, "GaaHina All the Way." Link-nya juga ada di bioku sih :P**

**Okeh! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic super abal ini! *hug reader***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Gaara PoV

**.**

**.**

"**WELCOME TO MY LIFE"**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto dan semua karakter yang saya gunakan miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Welcome To My Life dipopulerkan oleh Simple Plan**

**Saya hanya minjam karakter dan lagunya. Tanpa ada niat menggunakannya untuk meraih keuntungan materi. **

**Just for fun!**

**.**

**.**

**For:**

**GHARALS (Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song) Event**

**Sekaligus sebagai b'day fic untuk Sabaku no Gaara**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Ichiruki-ichihime-chan unlogin, SuHi-18, Kataokafidy, Inolana WillowShimmer, Ai HinataLawliet, dhinie minatsuki amai, AuthorBimbang, The Amethyst Hime, Shyoul lavaen, Fujikaze Akira, Mitsuki Ota, Phouthrye Mitarashi15, Sabaku no Uzumaki serta yang sudah membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: **

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaara PoV, Rush, ada beberapa kata-kata kasar, dan yang pasti fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bisa merasakan ketukan ringan dari sepatuku setiap aku melangkah. Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi sekarang, karena jam pulang sekolah memang sudah berlalu sejak empat jam yang lalu. Ahh … andai saja aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan bedebah sialan itu, mungkin kini aku sudah berbaring di kamar atau menghabiskan waktu di pub.

'_Dug dug dug'_

Samar, aku bisa mendengar suara seperti pukulan ringan sebuah bola yang kemungkinan menyentuh lantai di lapangan _indoor_ yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berada. Sedikit menduga ada seseorang yang kini tengah bermain basket di sana.

Aku mengerutkan kening, bukankah semua eskul harusnya sudah selesai sejak tadi? Dan bukankah semua anggota klub basket sedang mengadakan pertandingan di luar kota, sehingga mereka tidak mungkin mengadakan latihan saat ini 'kan? Berada di sini saja tidak.

Penasaran, aku melangkah mendekat, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang kini tengah berada di sana. Oke, mungkin aku memang terdengar tidak seperti diriku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mencari tahu apa pun. Toh, biasanya aku memang tidak pernah terlalu peduli, 'kan? Lalu … mengapa saat ini aku malah penasaran? Ahh … sepertinya pukulan telak di kepala dari bajingan tadi telah membuatku sedikit kacau.

'_Dug dug dug'_

Suara bola tersebut semakin terdengar jelas saat aku sudah berada di dekat pintu masuk yang sedikit terbuka. Aku mencoba melihat dari balik sela-sela pintu, memastikan siapa yang kini tengah berada di dalam. Dan, mataku menemukan seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang sepertinya aku kenal. Tapi … entahlah.

Gadis itu terlihat bersimbah keringat, baju olahraga yang dikenakannya begitu basah. Berkali-kali ia terlihat mencoba menggiring bola jingga itu dan melemparkannya menuju ring, dan berkali-kali pula ia gagal. Napasnya yang tersengal seolah menunjukkan seberapa keras usaha yang telah dia lakukan.

Kini, aku mengingatnya. Namanya kalau tidak salah, Hinata. Seorang gadis pendiam yang duduk di kursi paling pojok belakang. Jangan tanya mengapa aku sempat tidak mengingatnya tadi, dia memang tidak terlalu aktif dan aku sendiri jarang masuk ke kelas, dan yang terpenting, aku memang tidak pernah mau peduli dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah.

'_Dug dug dug'_

Kembali, aku melihat gadis itu menggiring bola dan melemparnya menuju ring, tapi seperti yang aku duga; gagal. Ingatanku kembali terngiang saat kejadian tadi pagi saat pelajaran olahraga dimulai—hari ini _mood_-ku memang sedang baik untuk sekolah. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar celetukkan dari beberapa orang tentang ujian praktek yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Dan seingatku, mereka menyebut nama Hinata sebagai salah satu siswa yang mereka yakini tidak akan lulus ujian praktek. Mereka mengatakan kalau gadis itu terlalu lemah dalam pelajaran olahraga, bahkan menggiring bola saja dia tidak bisa.

"Gunakan tangan kirimu sebagai tumpuan, dan lontarkan bola dengan tangan kananmu. Dorong bola itu dengan kekuatan otot lengan, bukan dengan telapak tangan."

Baru kali ini aku merasa pukulan di kepala bisa membuat diriku sedikit berubah. Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba bersuara tadi. Dan seperti yang aku duga, Hinata terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suaraku. Dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bersuara, "G-Ga-Gaara?"

"Lakukan seperti apa yang aku katakan." Aku mengambil salah satu bola di sana dan menunjukkan caranya pada Hinata. Dia menatap takjub saat bola yang sebelumnya berada di tanganku meluncur dan masuk ke dalam ring dengan mudah.

Dengan bersemangat dia segera meletakkan bola di tangannya seperti yang aku katakan, dan melontarkannya. Bola tersebut memang tidak berhasil masuk, tapi setidaknya sudah sedikit menyentuh ring. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah aja?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa terasa. "Toh, tidak lulus ujian praktek olahraga tidak akan berdampak buruk."

Dia menoleh, matanya sedikit melebar. Sepertinya dia sedikit kaget. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "A-aku nggak akan menyerah. Aku yakin pasti bisa. Aku nggak mau selalu dikatakan lemah."

"Konyol."

Dia berpaling menatapku. Tepat di mataku. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah keyakinan di dalam matanya saat melihatnya. "Terserah apa katamu!" serunya. Dia kembali mengambil bola dan melontarkannya sekali lagi ke ring. Mengabaikan diriku. Dan … viola! Kali ini bola tersebut eluncur dengan sukses ke dalam ring.

"Aku berhasil!" Dia berteriak riang. "Terima kas—Gaara? Kok dia ngilang?"

Aku tersenyum kecil dari kejauhan. Saat dia berteriak senang tadi aku sudah berbalik pergi. Tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sana. Mungkin rencanaku untuk membolos minggu depan akan aku gagalkan. Entah mengapa aku ingin melihatnya memasukkan bola ke ring di hadapan semua siswa yang meragukan kemampuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-_san_. A-aku mau lewat."

"Heh! Kau pikir kau itu siapa ngusir-ngusir aku, hah? Anak culun kayak kamu nggak boleh lewat. Ngerti?"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Cih, cuman berani membuat perempuan menangis, eh?" Aku bisa melihat pandangan terkejut dari Hinata dan pandangan marah dari Sasuke saat aku menginterupsi mereka. Dari dulu, Sasuke itu memang selalu menindas orang-orang lemah. Dan dia adalah rival abadiku. Aku membencinya. Sangat.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Brengsek!" geram Sasuke. Jelas sekali kalau dia sangat marah. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Kau memang pengecut, Sasuke!" ejekku lagi. Sengaja membuatnya semakin emosi.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya semula duduk yang jelas-jelas menutup akses jalan memasuki kelas. "Jadi kau menantangku berkelahi, heh, Gaara?"

Setelah itu, seperti yang aku dan hampir semua siswa duga. Kami saling baku hantam, dimulai dari dirinya yang meninjuku. Terus berlanjut hingga Hinata berteriak, "HENTIKAN!"

Saat itu padahal aku sudah hampir berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke yang terbaring di lantai di bawahku. Wajahnya lebam, mungkin wajahku juga sama. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa tidak ada guru atau siswa lain yang menghalangi kami adalah karena kami sama-sama memiliki sebagian besar saham di sekolah itu. Mereka terlalu takut jika kami memutuskan untuk menyuruh mereka angkat kaki. Dan ini adalah alasan mengapa aku dan Sasuke cukup ditakuti.

"Cih! Kau beruntung."

Aku menendangnya sekali sebelum berjalan ke luar kelas, mengabaikan semua mata yang memandangku. Setelah ini pelajaran akan dimulai. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Mungkin kali ini aku akan membolos lagi.

"A-ano, Ga-Gaara-_san_."

Aku terperanjat—meski tidak aku tunjukkan—saat melihat Hinata yang sudah berdiri di belakangku. Dari napasnya yang memburu, aku tahu dia berlari mengejarku sedari tadi.

"Hn?"

"_A-arigatou_." Dia menunduk. Rambut panjangnya terjuntai ke bawah menutupi wajahnya.

"Hn."

Tanpa menghiraukannya aku berjalan kembali, menjauh.

"A-ano…."

Aku menghela napas. Entah apa lagi yang diinginkan gadis itu padaku. Aku berbalik sedikit untuk melihatnya.

"I-ini buatmu." Dia memberikan sebuah kotak P3K padaku. "Kamu terluka."

Yah, aku memang sedikit terluka, aku bisa merasakan darah sedikit mengalir dari kening menuju pipiku. Tapi, aku yakin tidak akan terlalu banyak seperti luka yang aku berikan pada Sasuke. Gadis itu masih terlihat harap-harap cemas saat menatapku. Aku menghela napas. Mungkin menyuruhnya mengobatiku bukan hal yang salah.

Aku menarik tangannya, menyeretnya menuju ruang UKS yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berada. "Obati aku." Hanya satu kata itu yang aku ucapkan. Tapi aku yakin dia mengerti, karena dia segera mengangguk dan turut melangkah tanpa sekali pun berusaha melepaskan pegangan tanganku di lengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tou-san_ dengar kau kembali berkelahi di sekolah."

Aku menatap sosok yang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tamu. Menatapku dengan pandangan tajam yang aku benci.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli denganku?" jawabku acuh. Tanpa menatapnya aku melangkah pergi menuju tangga yang mengantarku ke arah menuju kamarku.

"_Tou-san_ selalu peduli padamu, Gaara!" Dia berteriak, membentakku.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengumpulkan semua kekuatanku, sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama tajamnya. "Oh ya?" tanyaku dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek. "Sepeduli apa? Kau bahkan tidak pernah tahu apa hobiku, apa yang sering aku lakukan saat punya waktu senggang. Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa saja temanku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Apa itu yang namanya peduli?"

Aku bisa melihat wajah _tou-san-_ku yang memerah, marah. Matanya menatapku seolah aku telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Dan aku menyeringai karenanya.

"Kau memang anak kurang ajar!"

Ya, aku memang anak kurang ajar. Aku membenarkan kata-katanya. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini," jawabku santai. Tanpa menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang mungkin akan dia lontarkan, aku segera berjalan menjauh. Satu hal yang pasti, dia memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini lagi-lagi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke mengira aku takut padanya setelah perkelahian kemarin dan memutuskan untuk tidak bersekolah. Itu bukan diriku. Lagi pula, aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang lebam setelah terkena tinju dariku.

Aku melangkah menuju loker, menaruh tasku di sana dan mengambil beberapa buku yang aku perlukan. Mungkin aku hanya akan mengikuti pelajaran pertama dan segera pulang setelahnya. Sekolah memang salah satu hal yang paling membosankan. Toh, tidak sekolah pun aku selalu naik kelas dengan nilai yang tinggi.

Di ujung lorong, di loker terujung, aku melihat Hinata dengan susah payah membuka loker miliknya. Pintunya memang jauh lebih tinggi dari Hinata yang mungil. Sedikit kasihan melihatnya, aku melangkah ke sana dan membukakan loker itu untuknya.

"Sepertinya kau harus minta loker baru. Milikmu tidak cocok untukmu," ujarku, kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari sana, tanpa menunggu Hinata yang terlalu lama memandangku. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Mungkin aku bertingkah aneh? Tapi siapa yang peduli?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku benci hujan.

Tidak ada alasan yang pasti. Aku hanya tidak suka karena hujan selalu berhasil menghentikan aktivitasku, menghancurkan semua rencanaku. Seperti hari ini. Hujan membuatku mengagalkan rencana untuk menghajar Suigetsu yang kemarin menghina Temari—kakakku. Suigetsu adalah salah satu anak buah Sasuke yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Taka. Semua teman Sasuke memang brengsek, sama seperti dirinya.

Sambil merutuk dalam hati aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju parkiran mobil berada. Setidaknya aku beruntung karena mengendarai mobil hari ini. Bukan sepeda motor seperti biasanya. Jadi aku tidak akan mungkin kehujanan.

Sebelum sampai ke tempat parkiran, aku harus melewati lorong yang menuju langsung menuju gerbang depan, tempat banyak orang biasanya berdiri menunggu jemputan mereka atau memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Di sana, aku melihat Hinata berdiri sendirian. Terlihat sedikit kecewa saat telapak tangannya menyentuh air hujan yang terus mengalir dengan deras.

Semua siswa harusnya sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sedangkan hujan baru saja turun sekitar lima belas yang lalu. Entah apa yang Hinata lakukan hingga dia pulang lebih lambat. Setelah sedikit menimbang aku menghampirinya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyaku, yang sukses membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"G-Ga-Gaara?" Wajahnya mendadak merona, entah mengapa. Mungkin aku memang terlalu mengejutkannya?

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyaku lagi saat tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban darinya. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti tentang gadis ini.

Dia menyatukan telunjuknya dan menggerakkannya membentuk lingkaran, atau putaran, atau apalah, aku tidak tahu. Entah untuk apa. "A-a-aku—"

"Aku bawa mobil kalau kamu mau ikut."

"E-Eh?" Dia yang sebelumnya menunduk menatapku. Kedua matanya melebar. Mungkin dia marah karena aku menginterupsi perkataannya? Atau dia terlalu kaget? Aku tidak tahu.

"Aku bawa mobil kalau kamu mau ikut," ulangku.

Dia terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi aku merasa mulai tidak sabar menunggunya setelah beberapa waktu berselang dan dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"A-aku nunggu hujan reda aja," jawabnya akhirnya.

Aku menatap hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. "Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat."

Dia menatap hujan di hadapannya, lalu menghela napas. Tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apa pun.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau, ya, sudah," ujarku kemudian segera berbalik, melangkah menuju letak parkiran berada. Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah. Hinata menarik pakaian yang aku kenakan.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku rasa kamu benar." Dia menundukkan wajahnya lagi. "A-apa aku tidak merepotkan?"

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Sepertinya dia gadis yang lucu juga.

Sore itu akhirnya aku malah mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tidak banyak berbicara, bahkan kami sama sekali tidak berbicara selama perjalanan. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Setidaknya dia tidak seperti Temari—kakakku—yang terlalu cerewet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku yang hendak memasuki kamar saat aku mendengar suara _tou-san_ yang begitu dingin. Seperti biasa. Entah apa lagi yang dia inginkan dariku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabku dengan nada yang tidak kalah dingin dengannya.

"Kau berkelahi lagi, 'kan?" tanyanya. "Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi seorang berandalan, hah? Kau pewaris Sabaku corp. ! Harusnya kau bisa menjadi seorang pemuda baik-baik."

Aku menghela napas, lelah. "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Jangan mencoba mengaturku."

"Gaara!" Nada suara meninggi. "_Tou-san_ mau yang terbaik untukmu! Harusnya kau—"

"_Tou-san_ nggak pernah tahu apa yang terbaik untukku. Dari awal kau hanya sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Kau tahu apa tentang aku? Kau tahu apa tentang Temari dan Kankurou? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Jadi jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya!"

Aku bisa merasakan napasku yang mulai tidak teratur. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara cukup banyak. Melontarkan semua uneg-unegku padanya. Sungguh, aku ingin dia tahu, kalau dia bahkan tidak dianggap sebagai siapa pun di rumah ini.

Aku bisa mendengar dia menggeram marah. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan—

'_Plak'_

—sebuah tamparan meluncur begitu saja ke pipiku.

Aku meringis, menyentuh pipiku yang menjadi hangat. _Tou-san_ tidak pernah menamparku, dan dia tidak berhak. Semua ini kesalahannya, bukan salahku. Aku membencinya karena dirinya sendiri, andai dia menyadari itu.

Dia terdiam, terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya sendiri yang mulai terengah-engah. Tanpa ragu aku berjalan melewatinya. Melupakan tujuanku untuk menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Aku sudah merasa gerah di rumahku sendiri. Tidak ada alasan untuk bertahan lebih lama di sini. Mungkin malam ini aku akan menginap di tempat lain. Entahlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salju pertama di musim ini telah turun.

Butiran-butiran putih itu perlahan meluncur dari langit dan jatuh ke permukaan.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku pergi dari rumah dan tidak lagi pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin sebulan? Aku tahu, _tou-san_ tidak akan pernah berusaha untuk mencariku karena aku pasti baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya ada perasaan sakit saat aku menyadari itu. Tapi, dia memang tidak pernah peduli dari awal, 'kan?

Hanya Temari dan Kankurou yang sibuk menyuruhku pulang atau menjengukku saat mereka yakin aku tidak akan semudah itu dipaksa. Temari-lah yang akhirnya mau meminjamkanku apartemen miliknya. Mungkin _tou-san_ tahu? Aku tidak peduli, karena aku tahu dia tidak akan peduli padaku.

Aku sedikit melirik ke arah kalender yang teronggok di atas meja di dekatku. Malam ini sudah malam natal. Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang sepertinya berharap aku ada bersama mereka. Tidak terlalu beda jauh dengan malam natalku pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Berharap semua pikiran-pikiran aneh di otakku menghilang. Aku meraih mantel kesayanganku dan melangkah pergi. Kemana saja. Asal aku bisa melupakan semua masalahku—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Malam ini sungguh dingin. Angin berkali-kali memukul wajahku, diikuti oleh butiran kecil salju yang meluncur menuju mantelku. Di sekelilingku ada beberapa pasangan yang terlihat berlalu lalang dan saling tertawa. Di sisi lain, ada sekelompok keluarga kecil yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sakit.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa menusuk-nusuk dadaku. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak aku sukai. Mendadak, malam yang terasa dingin itu semakin dingin. Sangat dingin hingga rasanya aku akan beku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Berbagai bayangan bahagia yang dulu pernah aku cecap muncul. Dulu, segalanya tidak seperti ini. Bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun aku membayangkan segalanya semakin menyesakkan seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ga-Gaara-_san._"

Aku berbalik saat menyadari seseorang memanggilku. Di dekatku seorang Hinata berdiri, sedikit menunduk.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku segera merengkuhnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi saat ini aku butuh seseorang. Saat hidungku menghirup bau teh yang melingkupi gadis ini, air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Air mata pertama setelah bertahun-tahun tidak menangis. Aku merasa nyaman di pelukannya. Sangat nyaman. Rasanya aku sanggup menumpahkan segala masalahku padanya.

Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam. Hanya ada deru napasnya yang tenang dan isakanku. Hingga aku menyadari kalau ini salah. Aku tidak mengenal Hinata, dan menangis di depan gadis itu bukanlah hal yang membanggakan. Dengan segera aku menghapus air mataku dan melebarkan jarak di antara kami.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya yang begitu teduh saat _lavender_-nya bertemu dengan _jade_-ku. Mendadak, aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Berterima kasih, kah?Apa dia akan menghinaku seperti kebanyakan orang?

Selama beberapa saat akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Semakin cepat aku pergi, mungkin akan semakin cepat juga dia melupakan kejadian malam ini. Semoga saja.

"Ga-gaara-_san_!"

Aku kembali mendengar suaranya saat diriku sudah melangkah cukup jauh darinya. Aku menggigit bibir, haruskah aku berbalik? Tapi akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berbalik. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihatnya berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahku.

"I-ini, Gaara-_san_." Dia memberikan sebuah kotak berpita cokelat. Napasnya terdengar sedikit terengah-engah. "Selamat Natal, _ne_."

Aku termangu. Menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia terlihat berusaha tersenyum manis padaku. Sebuah senyum yang menenangkan. Aku beralih ke arah kotak kecil itu. Ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menguasaiku. Sebuah rasa yang begitu aku rindukan. Dia terlihat begitu tulus.

Aku meraih kotak itu. Sejenak, aku berusaha untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi suaraku sama sekali tidak bisa keluar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkannya. Akhirnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, aku pergi begitu saja, meninggalkannya. Hahh … ini pertama kalinya aku mengakui bahwa aku memang payah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Aku terdiam, menatap Kankurou yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku acuh, meraih kunci apartemen dan memasukinya, diikuti oleh Kankurou. "Kau sendiri untuk apa kemari?" tanyaku.

Dia mendesah. "Apa aku tidak boleh menjenguk adikku sendiri di malam natal?"

Menjenguk, eh? Aku pikir dia melupakanku, seperti natal-natal sebelumnya.

"Jadi … kotak apa yang kaubawa itu?" tanyanya saat melihat kotak kecil pemberian Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku seadanya.

Dia merebut kotak itu dari tanganku. Dengan seenaknya, dia duduk di atas sofa dan membuka kotak tersebut. "Wow! Ternyata ada seseorang yang memberikan adikku yang bandel ini sebuah rosario!"

Aku melirik ke arah rosario yang dipegangnya. Jadi … Hinata memberikanku rosario? Untuk apa? Aku bukanlah seseorang yang sering berdoa pada Tuhan atau meminta pertolongan Tuhan. Dia benar-benar aneh.

"Jadi…" Kankurou menaruh kembali rosario itu ke dalam kotak, lalu menatapku, "…gadis mana yang memberikanmu ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahutku dingin. Kuambil kotak itu darinya dan menaruhnya ke dalam kamarku.

"Oh ya?" Dia mengikutiku ke kamar. "Aku pikir pasti dia gadis yang sangat penting. Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang Gaara mau membawa pulang kado dari gadis-gadis. Kau selalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, bahkan sebelum kau melihat isinya."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau yang memberikan ini adalah gadis?" tanyaku. Berusaha membuatnya berhenti menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin aku bicarakan ini.

Dia menaikkan alisnya. "_Well_. Kayaknya nggak mungkin, kan, kalau ada seorang pemuda yang memberikanmu hadiah natal? Kecuali kalau pemuda itu homo, atau kau yang memang tidak normal." Dia terkekeh.

Ck, aku benci saat dia mendadak menjadi seorang kakak yang cerdas. "Hinata."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Hinata," ulangku. "Namanya Hinata. Puas?"

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga, sepupu Neji? Teman sekelasmu itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengenal Neji. Tapi, iya, dia teman sekelasku."

Kankurou terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dari awal aku tahu dia akan mengejekku. Terkadang satu sekolah dengan kakak sendiri itu memang tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka tipemu gadis pendiam seperti dia," gumamnya di sela-sela tawa.

Aku menghela napas. Biarlah saat ini Kankurou menertawaiku. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku kembali meraih kotak kecil itu dan menatap rosario pemberian Hinata. Masih terlalu bingung apa tujuannya memberikan itu padaku.

"Jadi," Kankurou sudah berhenti tertawa. Dia menatapku dengan serius. "Apa kau memberikannya hadiah natal juga?"

Memberikan hadiah natal pada Hinata? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak mengira akan bertemu dengannya—dan menangis di hadapannya. Hah! Betapa konyolnya diriku di hadapan gadis itu.

"Seperti yang aku duga." Kankurou menghela napas. "Kapan sih kau bisa peka pada gadis, Gaara?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Ayolah, dia sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur saat ini.

Kankurou duduk di tepi ranjangku, meraih _notebook_ yang aku letakkan di atas meja dan menyambungkannya ke internet. "Kalau kau serius dengannya, kau harus memberikan hadiah juga padanya. Mungkin saat ulang tahunnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu ulang tahunnya," jawabku seadanya. Lagi pula aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hinata, seruku dalam hati. Terlalu malas untuk menyahut ucapan Kankurou yang mulai semenyebalkan Temari.

"Karena itu kita cari informasinya. Dia pasti punya facebook atau sejenisnya." Dia terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu di notebook itu, sebelum akhirnya berseru. "Wow! Gaara, dia ulang tahun tanggal 27 Desember! Dua hari setelah natal. Kebetulan sekali, kan?"

"Dua puluh tujuh Desember?"

Dia mengangguk.

Hanya berselang dua hari setelah natal. Apa yang bisa aku berikan padanya?

"Kau berikan saja boneka panda." Kankurou menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum aku lontarkan. Apa sekarang dia bisa membaca pikiran? "Semua perempuan itu suka boneka. Lagi pula, panda kan mirip denganmu."

Dasar maniak boneka! Sejak kecil Kankurou memang suka dengan boneka. Dia bahkan bisa membuat boneka sendiri dan membangun sebuah pabrik kecil. _Tou-san_ tidak tahu hal ini, tentu saja.

Tanpa sempat aku bantah dia berdiri. "Sudah hampir tengah malam, aku mau pulang. Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Mana mungkin aku mau pulang sekarang.

Dia menaikkan bahunya, pasrah dengan jawabanku. Sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, dia berucap, "Aku akan membawakan boneka itu tepat tanggal 27. Jadi kau tinggal membungkusnya dan memberikan pada Hinata."

Aku menghela napas. Haruskah aku memberikan Hinata hadiah seperti itu? Apa penting aku memberikan dia kado di hari ulang tahunnya? Sejenak aku memejamkan mataku. Mengingat-ingat berbagai pertemuanku dengan Hinata. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan baru menyadarinya. Mungkin memberikan sebuah hadiah ulang tahun sebagai pengganti hadiah natal tidak buruk juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 27 Desember.

Akhirnya Kankurou menepati janjinya. Dia membawa sebuah boneka panda dan bungkus kado serta sebuah note kecil berwarna biru yang masih kosong. Dia menyuruhku untuk menuliskan sesuatu di note itu sebelum akhirnya membungkus boneka panda tersebut.

Dia bahkan telah mengorek informasi tentang keseharian Hinata. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia tahu kalau Hinata menghabiskan liburan musim dinginnya dengan membantu ayahnya di restoran Hyuuga. Dan disanalah semua rencana dimulai.

Aku memberikan kado itu pada seorang pelayan yang masih sangat muda, mungkin usianya sekitar dua belas tahunan? Entahlah. Lalu menghilang begitu saja. Berharap Hinata tidak menemukanku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, aku hanya merasa tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahku di hadapannya. Mungkin aku terlalu takut? Terkadang, aku bertanya-tanya, apa dia pernah menertawakanku setelah insiden aku menangis di hadapannya itu? Semoga saja tidak.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihatnya yang berdiri di depan restoran miliknya. Mungkin mencariku? Tentu saja dia tidak menemukanku. Ada isarat kecewa di wajahnya, tapi hanya sekejap. Karena setelah itu dia tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang terlihat begitu tulus dan membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Oke, mungkin otakku mulai tidak waras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh! _Shit_!

Malam pergantian tahun ini aku malah dihadang oleh beberapa orang yang entah mengapa membenciku. Akhirnya aku malah menghabiskan waktu untuk berkelahi lagi. Aku memang menang, tapi melawan musuh yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dariku bukanlah hal yang mudah. Alhasil, badanku sekarang penuh luka. Benar-benar cara yang sama sekali tidak elit untuk merayakan malam pergantian tahun.

Setelah membereskan orang-orang brengsek itu, aku mengendarai sepeda motorku sepanjang jalan Konoha yang memang cukup ramai. Aku tidak tahu akan kemana dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuh ini. Pulang ke apartemen pun bukan pilihan yang baik, apalagi pulang ke rumahku. Tidak akan.

Aku berhenti di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai. Di sana sepertinya orang sedang berbondong-bondong untuk merayakan malam pergantian tahun bersama-sama. Aku bisa melihat beberapa pasang mata yang menatapku, dan beberapa orang di antara berbisik-bisik tentangku. Mungkin aku memang terlihat tidak terlalu pantas untuk bergabung. Sudahlah … lupakan.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya berdiri di sisi sepeda motorku tanpa berniat untuk berjalan lebih jauh, hingga mataku menemukan sosok yang sepertinya tidak asing. Seseorang yang aku yakini adalah Hinata sedang membeli sesuatu di salah satu stan yang menjual makanan. Tempat ramai seperti ini memang merupakan tempat yang bagus untuk berjualan.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya. "Hinata," tegurku saat aku sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Dia menoleh, sedikit terkesiap. Tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum, sangat manis. "Ga-Gaara-_san_?" Dia mengamatiku sesaat, lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut dengan beberapa luka kecil yang aku dapatkan. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku seadanya.

Dia menggeleng seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Dan dalam sekejap, dia menarikku. Aku tahu dia memang sudah mendapatkan bungkusan-apa pun-yang-sedang-dibelinya-tadi. Tapi tindakannya yang sedikit dadakan benar-benar membuatku bingung.

Aku hanya diam saat dia masih menarikku menuju ke arah sebuah rumah sederhana di dekat lapangan itu. Dia melepaskan tanganku saat kami telah sampai di halaman rumah tersebut, dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja memasuki rumah tersebut.

Aku menatap halaman rumah yang benar-benar indah itu sesaat. Menduga-duga ini adalah rumah milik Hinata. Sebuah rumah yang entah bagaimana menguarkan aura hangat. Aku merasa nyaman di sana. Gemerisik air dari sebuah kolam kecil di salah satu sisi, membuat diriku merasa tenang. Tinggal di rumah yang tidak sebesar rumahku ini mungkin jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Ma-maaf menunggu." Hinata muncul lagi dari balik pintu dan menunduk. Di tangannya ada sebuah kotak P3K. Mungkin dia ingin menyembuhkan lukaku?

Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Tanpa berbicara apa pun, dia membuka kotak itu dan membersihkan lukaku. Ini kedua kalinya dia melakukan itu. Dan sejujurnya, dia cukup telaten.

"Apa sakit?" Dia bertanya saat menyapukan lukaku entah dengan apa.

"Tidak," jawabku. Hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan tidak akan berdampak buruk padaku.

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu saja berkelahi?" Tanpa aku duga gadis itu bertanya lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai dengan mengobatiku.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahutku acuh.

Dia menghela napas. Sekilas, aku merasa seperti tidak melihat Hinata yang biasanya. Dia menatapku, langsung menuju mataku. Ada rasa aneh yang menggerayangiku saat dia melakukan itu. "Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku. Tapi tidak bisakah kau sekali saja mencoba menghargai dirimu sendiri?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

"Aku tahu," sahutnya. "Meski kau tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku bisa merasakan apa yang kaurasakan. A-aku memang tidak tahu persis seperti apa, tapi aku bisa memahaminya."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Entah mengapa aku merasa gerah saat ada seseorang yang seolah-olah memahamiku. Apalagi hanya seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak begitu aku kenal. "Kau tahu apa, eh?" Aku bisa merasakan nada bicaraku yang sedikit ketus. Membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dan menunduk. "Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi aku. Kau tidak tahu, kan, rasanya menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah dibutuhkan? Kau tidak tahu apa pun."

"A-aku…" Dia berdiri dengan gelisah di tempatnya. Lalu tanpa aku duga, dia menatapku lagi. Ada sebuah keberanian dan tekat yang bisa aku lihat di matanya. Sama saat dirinya mengatakan kalau dia ingin berusaha memasukkan bola basket meski awalnya dia tidak bisa. "…aku tahu rasanya tidak dibutuhkan. Dulu, aku juga selalu merasa sebagai gadis yang tidak berguna. Tapi karena kau, aku merasa memiliki sebuah harapan. Jangan tanya mengapa. Aku hanya…. Aku membutuhkanmu! Kau bukan sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan. Percayalah, ada banyak orang lain di luar sana yang juga membutuhkanmu. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, aku akan memberikannya. Jadi kumohon, jangan lukai dirimu sendiri."

Aku termangu.

Aku tidak tahu dia mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana saat mengatakan semua itu. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh saat dia mengucapkan semuanya. Ada banyak hal yang membingungkan. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap dia bersamaku, aku selalu merasa hangat. Aku … mungkin memang mulai gila?

"Ga-Gaara … maaf." Hinata menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya yang panjang. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan hal aneh tadi?

"Karena kau yang menawarkan bantuan," Aku menyeringai, "mulai saat ini kau harus selalu membantuku."

Dia menoleh padaku. Matanya melebar, mungkin kaget. Lalu mengangguk. Sungguh dia benar-benar lucu saat seperti itu.

'_Duar'_

Saat itu kami melihat sebuah kembang api yang meluncur di langit. Diikuti oleh letusan dari kambang api lainnya. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangan yang bertengger di lenganku. Sudah pukul dua belas tepat.

"Se-selamat tahun baru, Gaara." Hinata tersenyum.

Aku turut tersenyum begitu melihat senyumnya. "Selamat tahun baru, Hinata."

Sepertinya tahun ini hidupku akan membaik. Setidaknya ini adalah awal yang baik untukku dan semoga akan terus begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melirik sekilas kalender di kamarku. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku.

Kemarin, _tou-san_, untuk pertama kalinya mendatangiku dan memohon sendiri agar aku pulang. Dia meminta maaf padaku, juga untuk pertama kali. Rasanya kemarin itu benar-benar seperti sebuah drama. Dia menangis, dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hah! Yang pasti saat ini kami sudah berbaikan.

Semenjak malam tahun baru yang aku habiskan bersama Hinata, rasanya hidupku semakin membaik. Bahkan hari ini aku akan pergi ke sekolah, setelah sekian lama membolos. Aku ingin kembali melihat Hinata yang mengenakan seragam sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini dia membuatku gila sepertinya.

Ada banyak mata yang menatapku saat aku menaruh tasku di loker. Seperti biasa, mereka pasti akan kembali menggosipkanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

'_Pluk'_

Beberapa bingkisan kado jatuh begitu saja saat aku membuka loker. Karena lokerku hampir tidak pernah aku isi, jadi aku memang jarang menguncinya. Dan sepertinya itu membuat beberapa orang seenaknya menaruh surat cinta atau kado atau apa saja di lokerku.

Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan benda-benda itu. Tapi saat aku melihat sebuah kado berwarna cokelat yang bertuliskan nama Hinata di sampulnya, aku segera meraihnya. Kotak kado itu tidak terlalu besar, mungkin seukuran buku, tapi tidak berat. Aku membukanya saat itu juga, terlalu penasaran untuk menunggu nanti.

Aku menemukan sebuah syal di dalamnya. Tanpa terasa aku tersenyum. Sepertinya aku mulai meyukai gadis ini. Atau aku memang sudah menyukainya? Di dalamnya aku juga menemukan sebuah note kecil. Aku menatap barisan kata-kata di sana.

_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Gaara-kun._

_Hinata_

Hanya sesederhana itu. Tapi tentu saja itu sudah cukup membuatku tersenyum. Sejenak aku menyentuh rosario yang menggantung di leherku. Aku berjalan menjauh dari loker itu. Mengabaikan tumpukan kado lain yang tidak akan menarik perhatianku. Berusaha mencari sosok Hinata.

Aku menemukan gadis itu berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon di pinggir lapangan. Terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku, entah apa. Bel masuk sekolah memang masih lama. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke sekolah lebih cepat.

"Hinata." Gadis itu menoleh saat aku menyapanya. "_Arigatou_."

Aku yakin dia tahu apa yang aku maksud. Karena setelah itu dia mengangguk.

Untuk sesaat kami terdiam. Aku terlalu bingung hendak memulai percakapan apa.

"Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Dia menoleh, menatapku sesaat. "Bukannya kau yang lebih dulu baik padaku?" tanyanya balik.

Dia benar. Entah bagaimana, aku secara tidak sengaja selalu membantunya. Mungkin takdir?

"Aku menyukaimu."

"E-eh?" Hinata menatapku tidak percaya saat aku mengatakan itu.

"Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" Aku bisa melihat dia benar-benar kebingungan dengan pernyataanku yang tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ancamku.

Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Membuatku berpikir kalau dia memang akan menolakku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan jantungku yang berpacu begitu cepat, gugup. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat ini. Rasanya aku merasa benar-benar bahagia. Andai aku tidak ingat kalau aku adalah seorang Gaara, mungkin aku akan melompat kegirangan.

Pagi ini, pagi di awal hari ulang tahunku. Segala hal di hidupku perlahan membaik. Mungkin ini akan menjadi ulang tahun yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Dan semoga, hubunganku dengan Hinata akan terus bertahan selamanya. Satu hal yang pasti, aku sangat menyayanginya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Fic apa ini? *gelundungan***

**Aku gak nyangka pakai Gaara POV jadi complicated. DX Fic ini rush banget ya? Aku gak tau harus gimanain lagi.. T^T**

**Terima kasih buat simple plan yang lagu-lagunya jadi inspirasi untuk membuat fic abal ini.  
><strong>

**dan thanks juga buat yang udah mau membaca fic yang semakin abal ini.**

**Happy b'day Gaara-kun!**

**Happy GHARALS \^o^/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
